


Darkness

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Deaths, F/F, I'm Sorry, M/M, kinda sad, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: It started out as a normal Tuesday....then everything went to hell. Diseased people began running rampid, eating people, and infecting others. Is there a cure to this disease? Possibly. Will a lot of people die? Definitely.





	1. Begin

It started out like a normal Tuesday.

Eren met up with his friend, Armin and they walked to school together, Eren's adopted sister, Mikasa following closely behind. They went to all their classes, Eren grumbling all throughout maths while Armin tried his best to explain the Pythagorean theorem the best he could to him. They had an uneventful lunch...

Then, during third period, there was a loud crashing noise coming from the street straight across from the school. Of course, the students who's classrooms had windows that allowed them to see the street, clamored over each other, trying to see what it was. It was a red minivan that had crashed into a lamppost head on. Every student was silent when they saw what was happening to the person inside. She was....twitching violently. It was like she was having a seizure, but not quite. But after the twitching, something even worse happened...the lady's neck cracked to one side, then back, much too far for it to be normal. Then, she broke out of the windshield, the glass collecting on her skin, drawing blood.

Everyone watching went into complete chaos.

Eren looked up from the English paper he was writing, along with everyone else in the class.

"What's going on?" Armin whispered to Eren, his voice trembling.

"I don't know...." Eren replied, furrowing his brow. Whatever was going on didn't sound too good.

The whole class began chattering, each student trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

The teachers tried to calm down the students, but to no avail.

When there was a sound of shattering glass, the screams grew louder.

Their teacher squeezed through the crowd of students, and to the door, saying that she'd check it out, and she was sure it was nothing.

Eren shot up out of his seat, and towards the door, but Armin grabbed his hand before he could get far.

"Eren!! Where are you going?!" Armin cried, gripping his hand tightly.

"I'm gonna go check it out!! People are in trouble!!" Eren said, a determined look on his face.

"Eren, we can't!! Whatever it is, the school security guards will get it. Come sit down. It's a lot safer in he-" Armin started, but paused as the class went silent.

"Is that.....it....it sounds like flesh is being ripped apart..." A girl with black hair tied into two loose pony tails, said. Eren couldn't remember her name, but he was pretty sure it started with an M.

A boy standing close to her paled. "How do you know what that sounds like, Mina?!" Mina. Oh yeah. That's her name.

"When I went to Africa, I saw a lion eating a gazelle.... It was pretty gross, actually... But, it sounded just like that." Mina's voice grew quieter. "Do you think a wild animal got in?"

"Geez. I hope not. That would suck big time." A boy muttered, holding his girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah it would suck." His girlfriend said, moving in closer to him.

"Wait...it stopped." Mina whispered, and the other students went silent again, listening to outside the door. "It's... Groaning...?"

"What?"

"It's groaning."

"I hear it too!" A short boy exclaimed.

"It sounds like a....human groan! Whoever was attacked by the animal must still be alive!!" Mina reached for the doorknob, but was stopped by a tall girl named Ymir.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She said, glaring. "It could still be out there."

"But...someone could be hurt!!" Ymir's girlfriend, Christa, a cute little blonde girl, clung to her arm.

Ymir huffed. "Whatever. Open the door if you want, I guess."

"Okay...here goes nothing...." Mina squeezed her eyes shut and opened the door, slowly, then gagged. "W-what is that smell??!! It smells like rotting flesh!!"

The other students also began gagging as soon as the smell reached them.

Armin squeezed Eren's hand and buried his face in Eren's shirt to protect himself from the smell.

Mina covered her nose with her hand. "Ew...there's a trail of blood...."

"Seriously??" Christa exclaimed, gripping her girlfriend's arm tighter.

"C-can we close the do-" A student started, but was cut off when the lights all shut off.

The students began to panic more than before, screaming, and scrambling around frantically, trying to find a way to turn the lights on again.

"Armin?" Eren looked down at the trembling boy in his arms, who had just started hyperventilating. "Armin!! Breathe through your nose!" Eren held Armin close and covered Armin's mouth with his hand. Armin's breath slowed to a normal pace, and he buried his face in Eren's shirt again.

"S-sorry. I'm okay now."

"Fuck!! What the hell is THAT??!!!" A girl screeched from near the door. There was a...person....ish thing walking towards their classroom. It stopped about six feet away, and sniffed the air. Then, it's neck twisted around to look at them, and it lunged forward, screeching.

"Close the door!!!" Mina screamed, but it was too late. Whatever it was had gotten in. Reiner, a tall boy with muscles grabbed a lamp from off the teacher's desk and smashed it over the creature's head. But it had bitten Mina. Bitten her. She began screaming in pain, but in seconds she went quiet. Everyone's eyes widened, and some of the students started to cry. Mina's eyes shot open...but, they weren't her eyes. They were clouded over and white.

"Mina...?" Christa said, softly.

Then, Mina's body started twitching in a way that wasn't really humanly possible, her limbs making snapping noises with every movement.

Eren didn't stick around to see the rest of it. He gripped onto Armin's hand and pulled him out the open window, landing with a grunt.

Armin started hyperventilating again. "O-oh god....w-w-what w-was...."

"Armin, we have to run. Try to keep up with me." Eren said, starting to run.

"W-what about t-the r-rest?" Armin stuttered, being dragged by Eren.

"W-we....we have to leave them..." Eren's voice faltered. "W-we can come back for them. I have to m-make sure my mom's okay."

"Eren!!" The boys skidded to a stop, and turned around to see Mikasa running towards them, quickly.

Eren turned and continued running.

Armin looked behind his shoulder. "S-shouldn't we wait for her?"

"She'll catch up. Besides, we don't have time to wait for her. Mom might be in trouble."

"O-okay

****************************

"Jean, it's just a cold. I'm fine." Marco laughed.

Jean looked up from the bag of cough drops he was opening. "No you're not. You have a fever."

"It's only a slight fever. I-" Marco started coughing.

"See? Not okay." He reached into the bag and handed Marco a cough drop.

Marco cleared his throat, taking the cough drop and popping it into his mouth, making a face. "This is gross."

Jean laughed. "Most cough drops are."

"True...but I think this one might be the worst one I've ever tasted."

"Mm hm."

Marco swallowed the cough drop, not being able to stand the taste anymore. "Jean, you didn't have to skip school just to come take care of me..."

"Yeah I did. Your parents are never home." Jean said, shrugging. "And I skip school all the time anyways." He smirked, ruffling Marco's hair.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Skipping school isn't something you should be proud of."

Jean laughed. "Okay, okay. I know. Move over."

Marco scooted over to give room on his bed for Jean to lie down. Jean lied down next to Marco, smiling softly. "You're cute."

Marco blushed. "Oh really? I think my definition of cute and your definition of cute are completely different."

Jean laughed and kissed Marco. "Shut up."

Marco halfheartedly pushed Jean away. "Noo. I don't want you to catch my cold."

"Don't worry. I never get si-"

There was a crashing out in the alley by Marco's apartment, and both boys jolted up. "What was tha-" Another crash. Jean sat up and crawled over Marco to look through the window to the alleyway. "I don't see any...huh?"

"What is it?"

"Oh. I think it's a drunk person. They're wandering around crashing into trashcans and walls and stuff."

Marco sat himself up, and looked out the window too. "What the...I've never seen a drunk person move like that..."

"Yeah..."

There was a crash coming from the general direction of Marco's kitchen. Both boys turned around quickly.

"What the fuck was that?" Jean muttered.

"I don't know..." Marco whispered. "Do you think someone broke in?"

"There's only one way to find out...." Jean stood up.

"You're going to go out there?" Marco asked, grabbing onto Jean's sleeve.

Jean nodded. "Yeah."

"Bring the baseball bat in my closet...I think it's metal...maybe. I never used it, so I'm not completely sure."

"Okay." Jean went over to Marco's closet, and dug through the various things in it. "Y'know, when I first met you, I saw you as the clean, organized type...ah ha!" He pulled out the bat. "Okay, I'll be right back."

"Okay..." Marco stood up as soon as Jean had went out the door, and peeked through.

"Fuck!"

*********************************

"Big brother?"

"Hm?"

"What is a 'zombie'?"

Levi looked up at his little sister, confused. "What?"

His little sister, Isabel, pointed to the TV show playing on the TV.

Levi switched off the TV. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"But-"

"Go get ready for school, Isabel."

Isabel pouted, then turned and walked up the stairs, grumbling. Farlan came down the stairs at the same time, smiling at Isabel as he passed her. "Hey. Mornin'." He said, walking over to Levi and flopping down on the couch next to him.

"Mornin'." Levi said.

Farlan grinned and leaned into Levi, kissing him on the cheek.

"I only get one on the cheek?"

Farlan smiled and kissed Levi on the lips. "Better?"

"Better....you look like a mess."

Farlan laughed. "I just woke up. What do you expect?"

"Lazy ass."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Farlan replied, lying his head on Levi's lap.

"Uh huh." Levi poked Farlan's nose.

Farlan crinkled his nose, giggling. He leaned up for another kiss, but was interrupted when Levi's phone rang.

Levi groaned, and switched it on, his eyes widening when he saw that it was his old friend, Erwin, who he hadn't seen in years. He clicked he answer button. "Ye-"

"Levi. Listen to me. You need to get out of there. Now. I don't have time to explain. Just get out of there, and head north towards Washington."

"Wha-"

"Levi. You need to get out. Now. Just get up and leave. You don't have time to pack. Just grab necessities and leave I..it....gffxx..Le.... Gxx." The phone cut off.

"Erwin?" Levi wrinkled his brow, hanging up.

"Who was that?"

"An old friend." Levi moved Farlan over and stood up. "We have to go."

"Go where?" Farlan asked, sitting up. "Isabel's school doesn't start for another hour."

"Washington, it sounds like."

"Washington??"

"Yes. That's what Erwin said. And I trust his judgement. Erwin has never been wrong."

"Did he say why?"

"No. Go get Isabel. I'll grab a few things. Then, we leave."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"No. But Erwin does, so I'm going to have to trust him."

Farlan nodded. "Okay....I'll go get Isabel."

**********************************

Erwin hung up the phone, cursing, as the 'dead battery' notification popped up, cutting off his phone call. He could only hope that Levi would listen and leave.

"Sir?"

He turned. "Yes, what is it, Hanji?"

"We have just received news that the southern laboratory has been evacuated due to the outbreak."

"Great. Do the other labs know?"

"We've contacted the ones we are able to."

"Okay, good. Let me know if you get any more information."

"Yes sir!"

**********************************

"The southern laboratory has been evacuated."

"Completely evacuated?"

"Yes. But it's ridden with the diseased."

"That's fine."

"Is Bertolt on his way to set off the disease in the Eastern part of town?"

"Yes. And I put it in the water system for the Western side."

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait."

***********************************

"Armin!!" Eren shouted, as Armin fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Crap! Where's your inhaler??" He felt through all of Armin's pockets. "Dammit. It must have been in your backpack." He cursed himself as he remembered that they had left their backpacks at school, thus leaving Armin's inhaler.

Armin clung onto Eren, tears falling from his eyes as he tried to regain his breathing ability.

"Eren, we have to get an inhaler from the pharmacy. There's one close to here." Mikasa said, looking around at the street signs.

"I know!!" Eren bit his lip and looked down at Armin. "Fuck...mom will have to wait. Here." Eren placed Armin's hands around his neck, and hoisted him up, carrying him bridal style. "Hang in there, Armin. It'll be okay."

************************************

"Where are we going?"

"Away from your house, Jesus Christ." Jean glanced back at Marco's house through his rearview mirror. "God, what were those things??"

"Do you think they had rabies?"

"Possibly. Or something like that. Man, that was crazy. Are you okay?"

Marco nodded. "Yep! Thanks to you."

"Haha no problem. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't look out for you."

"Y- Jean, watch out!!" Marco yelled (well, sort of. His voice was pretty much lost), pointing to a lady standing in the road.

Jean's eyes widened as he swerved out of the way, nearly hitting her. "Fuck!!! Where did she even come from???" He yelled, swerving his car back onto the road.

"I-I don't know. I didn't see her either." Marco said, looking back at her, and shivering. "There was something wrong with her, though."

"Well, yeah! She stepped out in front of my car and didn't even try to move!!"

"Not just that...her eyes were clouded over. And she had blood on her mouth."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. At least I think so. We went by so quickly, I couldn't completely tell."

"What the fuck is going on...."

***********************************

"Where are we going, big brother?" Isabel piped up from the backseat of Levi's car.

"Washington."

"Washington? Like the president? We learned about him in class. Did you know that he was the absolute first president? And that he wrote the..."

Levi rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Farlan. "You okay?"

Farlan nodded quickly. "Um...who is Erwin anyways? I don't think I've met him...or heard you talk about him before."

Levi sighed. "He's...ugh...he's my ex....I haven't talked to him in years. I don't know why he would call now."

"Seriously?? So why did you just up and leave when he told you to just now?"

"Well, for one, he's with a very high ranking medical office, and the overall government. So, he knows what he's talking about. Second, he knows what he's talking about. He's one of the smartest men I've known. When we broke up, he said that if he ever called me again, it would be an emergency....um...can we talk about this later?"

"Huh? Why?" Farlan asked, growing irritated.

Levi slammed his foot on the brakes, jolting them all forward into a quick stop. "What the fuck....?" They had stopped in front of a high school. There was something kneeled over a teenage girl, tearing her skin apart with it's teeth. "What..."

Farlan winced and turned to Isabel. "Isabel, don't look. Look at your book instead." He pulled one of her picture books out from below his seat, and handed it to her.

"Huh? Why?" She asked, taking the book.

"There was....an accident ….it's... Just look at your book."

"Farlan...."

"Huh?" Farlan turned back to Levi.

"They're everywhere."

Farlan looked out the window and gasped. There were corpses being eaten across the courtyard, people...ish things falling out of windows in bunches, and a few hanging from trees, trying to get loose.

"Oh my god...what are those?" Farlan gasped.

"I don't know, and I don't care to. This must have been what Erwin was talking about." Levi stepped on the gas pedal again. "Let's get out of he-" One of the zombies crashed into the back window, making Isabel scream. "Fuck!! Let's go!!" Levi stepped on the gas, hitting things as he drove away, blood splattering on his windshield.

**********************************

"Shit, shit shit shit!!!" Eren said, frantically searching through the over the counter medicines, knocking everything down in the process.

"Eren...do you even know what you're looking for?" Mikasa asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes of course!!! Go stay with Armin!!" He pulled out a box from the shelf, and pumped his fist. "Here it is." He said, running over to Armin, ripping the package open. "Here." He held the inhaler up to Armin's mouth. "Breath in on the count of three....one, two, three. Breath in." Armin breathed in to the best of his ability. Eren rubbed Armin's back. "Good job. You should feel better in a little bit."

"Geez. You're like his mother." Mikasa huffed, looking away, glaring.

"Shut up, Mikasa." Eren muttered.

"T-thanks, Eren..." Armin said, quietly.

Eren turned his attention back to Armin. "Are you okay? Is your breathing okay? Did the inhaler he-"

"Shh."

"What?"

Mikasa placed her finger over her mouth. Eren opened his mouth to protest, but was shut up when a big banging sound came from one of the corners of the store.

"What was that?" Armin asked, trembling.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of he-"

Before Mikasa could finish her sentence, a girl ran out. But she was obviously not normal. Her eyes were clouded over like Mina's had been. When she spotted them, she lunged forward, inhuman sounds emerging from her throat.

Armin and Eren screamed, and Mikasa grabbed the nearest object and smashed it over the zombie's head, making a sickening crack as it made contact. The girl fell to the floor, twitching, blood dripping out of her head.

Armin let out a choked sob and covered his mouth with his hand. "O-oh god....s-she's b-blee- hrph!!"

"Armin!" Eren exclaimed, helping his friend lean over to the side, and rubbing his back as he puked. "It's okay, Armin. It'll be okay. She was sick."

Tears formed in Armin's eyes as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's going on, Eren?"

"I don't know... We need to get back to my house. What if one of those...things....got to my mom?" Eren turned to Mikasa. "Go find some water bottles."

"Okay." Mikasa ran off.

Eren held Armin close. "I won't let them get you."

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I-I'm so u-useless." Tears began dripping down Armin's face. "I'm scared."

Eren squeezed his eyes shut. "....so am I...."

*******************************

"Holy. Fucking. Crap." Jean muttered, leaning over his steering wheel to get a better look.

"They're everywhere...." Marco said, also leaning forward.

Zombies were crawling all over their school building. There didn't seem to be another living person in sight....

"Oh my god...." Marco said, shivering.

Jean glanced over. "You cold? You've been shivering for a while."

"I-I'm fine. I'm actually pretty warm. I don't know why I'm sh-shivering."

"If you s-"

A bang on the back of the car made both of them jump. They turned to look, and saw it was a person. An ALIVE person. He was banging on the window frantically, yelling words that neither of the boys inside the car could understand.

"Unlock the door, Jean!!" Marco exclaimed.

Jean nodded, and pressed the unlock button. The boy immediately opened the door and slammed it behind him quickly, panting. Jean pressed the lock button again.

"T-thank you so much..." The boy said, breathing hard.

"Um...no problem...uh...do you know what's going on?"

"No. Not at all." The boy shook his head. "All I know is that someone..or something.... broke through one of the windows and began biting and eating people....."

"Eating....?" Marco asked, paling.

"Y-yeah. T-they got my friend...." The boy looked at the ground, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh....I'm sorry..." Marco said, softly.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry....um...what's your name, kid?" Jean asked, glancing at the boy.

The boy looked up. "O-oh. My name's Thomas. Thomas Wagner."

"Hi. I'm Jean, and this is my boyfriend, Marco." Jean motioned towards Marco, and Marco gave a small wave.

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. You gotta problem with that??"

"N-no!!" Thomas stuttered.

"Good." Jean turned back to facing the front of the car. "Where should we go?"

"Um...maybe we could go to the north side laboratory.... Or the Air Force military base...." Thomas said, thinking.

"...okay then. We'll check those out. Maybe they can tell us what the hell is going on..."

**********************************

"Where will we stay once we get to Washington?"

Levi groaned. "Jesus, Farlan. I have no clue. We'll figure something out. All that matters right now is keeping you both safe." Levi looked at Isabel, who was sleeping peacefully in the back, through his rearview mirror.

"...what about you?"

"Huh?"

"You just said that what matters now is keeping us safe." Farlan motioned to himself and Isabel. "What about you? You need to keep safe too. You're a part of this family too."

"Okay..."

"Levi, pull over."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

Levi pulled his car off to the side of the road. "What's wro-"

Farlan cupped Levi's face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled away, he looked sternly at Levi. "Don't you EVER forget that you're part of this family."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious, Levi. If you need proof, just look on your ring finger. That ring proves that you're a part of this family." Farlan linked his ring finger with Levi's.

Levi took Farlan's hand and squeezed it. "Okay."

"Good. Now we can continue driving." Farlan sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Levi chuckled. "You're cute."

Farlan smirked. "I know."

*******************************

 


	2. It's quiet downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's health is deteriorating; Armin, Eren, and Mikasa run into a stranger on their way to Eren's house; Levi and Farlan meet Ymir and Christa; and the disease spreads.

"Fuck. It's getting dark, Marco." Jean muttered, squinting through his windshield. The natural light from outside slowly fading into a darker shade as the sun dropped below the horizon. "It's past nine o'clock. Shouldn't the street lights be on by now??"

Marco leaned his head on the window, breathing a sigh of relief as the coldness of the glass relieved some of the heat from his head. "Mm."

Jean looked over at him, worried. "Marco?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"A-ah yeah." Marco said in a raspy voice.

Jean grunted, then pulled his car over to the side of the road, the car shaking as it skid to a stop on the rough gravel.

"Jean, what are you-" Marco started, turning his head towards Jean. Jean placed the back of his hand on Marco's forehead. "Jesus, Marco. You're burning up. I think it got worse. We need to get you medicine."

Marco coughed weakly. "No….I'm fine."

"You are no-"

"Nn. What's going on?" Thomas sat up from where he was laying in the backseat, rubbing his eyes, sleepily.

"Thomas." Jean turned to look at the blonde boy.

"Huh?"

"I need you to take the passenger seat. Marco needs to lie down."

"Oh. Okay." Thomas shifted around to unbuckle himself, then climbed out of the car.

Jean hopped out of his seat, and went around the car to help Marco out. Marco's eyes were lidded, his cheeks bright red, and he looked like he could pass out any second. Jean unbuckled Marco, and pulled him out, carrying him bridal-style to the back seat, then easing him to lie down across the seats. After they were all situated, Jean got back into the car and started the engine.

"You good?" Jean asked Thomas.

Thomas nodded. "Is....he okay?"

Jean sighed. "Hopefully. I think it's just a bad cold....do you know where the nearest pharmacy is?"

Thomas squinted out the window. "Um... Honestly, I have no idea where we are. It's too dark outside."

"Dammit."

"We....should just stay right here for the night. It's dangerous to drive without streetlights."

"......fine.....but once it gets even a little light, we're leaving." Jean grumbled, looking back at the boy sleeping in the backseat.

"Okay." Thomas said, quietly.

*******************************

"Eren."

"Eren."

"Eren!!"

"What, Mikasa??" Eren snapped at his adopted sister, annoyed.

"Eren. It's getting dark." Mikasa huffed.

"So?"

"And the street lamps aren't turning on."

"So??"

"Eren. It's dangerous. You saw those things." Mikasa said, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

Eren swatted her hand away, angrily. "We have to get home to mom."

"Eren! Our house is another twenty minutes away!! It'll be dark before we get there."

"I don't care. Mom might be in danger."

"Eren. We have to go-"

"Hey!! What're you kids doing out here??" A voice called out, making the three of them jump. A military jeep rolled forward, and a man's head appeared through the open window. He had blonde hair and a moustache to match. In Armin's opinion, he was the perfect description of a pedophile. "Haven't you heard the announcements??"

"What announcements?" Eren asked cautiously, backing away slowly.

"There's a disease spreading!! And all the power has been cut off!!"

"If...the power was cut off, how did you find out about it...?" Mikasa asked, glaring.

The man lifted up a small radio from off of his belt. "I'm part of the military, little miss. Our radios work even without power."

The three kids looked around at each other, nervously.

"Here. Let me give you a ride to the nearest safe base." The man offered, gesturing at his car.

"No."

"No?"

Eren huffed. "We're going to get my mom."

The man groaned. "Listen, kid.....ugh....where is your mom?"

"At my house."

"Where's your house?"

"....Up by the cinema."

"The one up that way?!" Eren nodded. "Kid, that place is over twenty minutes away by walking!!"

"So?"

"Also, that area has been evacuated already. So, if your mom was there, your best bet of finding her is going to the safe base."

"Evacuated....?"

"Yeah. Evacuated.... C'mon, kids. I ain't got all day. Just come on. I can help you look for your mom when we get there."

Eren looked over at Mikasa, who nodded. "That would be fine. Thank you." She said, pulling Eren along before he could protest. Armin followed hesitantly after.

"No problem. Get in the backseat. You can move some stuff around.....as long as it's not a gun. If there's a gun, tell me, and I'll take care of it."

"Okay...."

The kids climbed into the backseat, moving things around, then squeezing into the tight space.

"Sorry about it being a little cramped...I'm on my way to deliver supplies. Oh yeah! My name is Hannes, by the way."

"...my name's Mikasa."

"Eren."

"U-um...my name's Armin."

"Hm. Nice to meet you, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin."

********************************

"Levi."

"What."

"....the streetlights aren't turning on....."

"Yeah, I see that."

"And there's no light coming from anywhere else around here."

"Yeah."

"Don't you think we shou- holy shit!!" Farlan shouted as a girl ran out in front of the car, waving her arms.

Levi slammed his foot onto the brakes, and the car whipped around, screeching to a stop, coming just a few feet within hitting the girl. "What the FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM???" Levi yelled, climbing out of his car, and storming towards the girl.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl squeaked. "B-but mine and my girlfriend's car broke down. C-can you please help us??"

"The fuck? You ran out IN FRONT of our car to ask us if we could help you fix a car??? We almost fucking hit you!!!"

"S-sorry...."

"Fuck, you should be. Wait here a second." Levi walked over to the car, opened the door and stuck his head in. Farlan was trying to calm down Isabel, who had been woken up and was crying her eyes out. "Farlan?"

Farlan looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go help this girl with her car. Stay here with Isabel. I'll be back in a few." Levi said, then shut the car door and walked back to the girl. "Where's your car?"

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just right here." She said, leading him over to a small Camry that had only one of the headlights working. Another girl was bent over the hood of the car, fiddling with some wires. "Ymir, I found someone who can maybe help us!!"

Ymir looked up and glared at Levi. "I don't need help, Christa. I'm doing just fine." One of the wires sparked, and she jolted back, squealing. "Fuck!! That was close."

Christa placed a hand on her hip. "Ymir. He looks older than us. He probably knows more about cars than we do."

Ymir huffed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine..." She stepped aside, letting Levi by.

Levi took one look at it and knew immediately that the lump of metal wouldn't be working anytime soon. Maybe never again. "Yeah....you're not getting this thing to work anytime soon."

"What??! Oh no..." Christa said, sadly.

Ymir put her hand on her hip. "How do YOU know? You didn't even look at it!"

"It looks like you blew out your engine. I can tell by looking at it. I used to work at a car shop. I know what a blown out engine looks like." Levi sighed.

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You have a car, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you'll take us where we need to go."

"Fuck no. I'm already headed somewhere. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a fiancé and a sister to get back to."

"Well, where are you headed?"

"North. Washington."

"Then take us with you. We're heading in the same direction. You don't even need to drive us the whole way."

Levi looked back and forth between the two girls, then let out a long sigh. "Fine. But if you say anything rude to either my fiancé or my sister, you'll be walking."

Christa smiled brightly and jumped up and down in place. "Thank you!! Thank you so much!!!"

Levi shook his head and turned to walk back to his car. "Come on. Hurry up before I change my mind."

*****************************

"...I can't sleep..." Thomas muttered quietly.

Jean sighed. "....neither can I..."

"Oh…"

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Thomas spoke up again. "Um...how did you two meet? Uh, if you don't mind me asking."

Jean chuckled lightly. "We've known each other for a looong time. Like elementary school or so. Then, our Freshman year, he kissed me...then, one thing led to another, and here we are."

Thomas blushed. "By 'one thing led to another', you don't mean....y'know... Do you...?"

"Heh. Hell yeah I mean that. It's only natural to do it with someone you like." Jean glanced over at Thomas and smirked. "Why do you ask?"

Thomas shrugged and looked away.

"Haha. You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah...."

"Though so." Jean sniggered.

"W-whatever..."  
  
Marco coughed harshly in the backseat, and groaned in pain, waking up.

Jean whipped around and basically dove into the backseat to help his boyfriend. "Hey, are you okay?"

Marco nodded, covering his mouth and going into another coughing fit.

Jean rubbed Marco's back, gently. "It's okay. We'll get you medicine as soon as we can. Is there anything I can do for you with the limited supplies we have?"

Marco shook his head, wiping a few tears from his eyes that had been forced out from the coughing. Jean pulled Marco into a hug, Marco weakly trying to push him away. "No...you'll get sick too."

Jean kissed Marco's cheek. "It's okay. I'll be fine." He helped Marco lie back down on the seat, and snuggled into him, also lying down. "Try to get some rest." Marco nodded, and buried his face in Jean's chest. Both of the boys fell asleep almost immediately, forgetting momentarily about the world.....and Thomas, who was blushing and fidgeting awkwardly in the front seat.

***************************

"How do I know that you're not a pedophile?" Eren said to Hannes, after a long time of silence.

Mikasa hit Eren's arm. "Shut up, Eren."

"Hey!! It's tru-" Eren started, but stopped himself, feeling Armin shift in his sleep, his head moving around on Eren's lap. Eren blushed, and Mikasa glared at the sleeping boy.

'What does Armin have that I don't?' She thought, bitterly.

Eren glanced over at her. "...what's that face for?"

"What face?" She asked, looking up.

"You were glaring at Armin."

"No I wasn't. I'm just tired." She cursed Armin under her breath, crossed her arms, and looked out the window.

"Hey, kiddos." Hannes said, looking at them through the rearview mirror. "We're going to have to stop here for the night. It's too dangerous to drive without street lights."

"Huh? No it's not. You have your car lights." Eren protested.

Hannes rolled his eyes. "Those can only do so much. Plus, I need to find a gas station soon. I can't do that in the dark."

"Why not? Gas stations have lights."

"In case you hadn't noticed, the electricity is out. Everywhere. It all just shut off a few hours ago without explanation."

Eren crossed his arms. "But....what about my mom?"

"We'll definitely get there early tomorrow. It shouldn't be too far from here." Hannes dug around the front seat and pulled out a blanket. "Here. Share this." He said, handing it back."

"How do we know that it's not covered in pedo germs."

Mikasa elbowed Eren. "Shut up, Eren."

*********************************

"Levi, we should stop here for now."

"Mhm."

"Levi."

"Mhm."

"Levi!!"

"What??"

"I said we should stop here for now!!" Farlan said, crossing his arms.

Ymir giggled from the backseat, and Christa nudged her roughly. "Ymir!! Be nice!!"

"But gay relationships are so amusing!! They're more into the sexual aspect rather than the love aspect." Ymir sighed. "All boys are horny pigs....which is exactly why I'm lesbian." She smirked, flipping her hair, and grabbing Christa's breasts.

"Ymir, stop! You say that boys are horny pigs, but you're touching me like this!" Christa hissed.

Levi gripped the steering wheel tightly and gritted his teeth. "How dare you." He skidded the car to a quick stop and whipped around to look at Ymir. "I've known you for ten minutes and you're already mocking my life?? You fucker. You can speak about me in a bad way, but if you bring him into it." He pointed to Farlan. "I will physically throw you and your side hoe." He pointed to Christa. "Out faster than you can even fathom with that tiny brain of yours."

"Hey!! Don't call Christa my side hoe!!" Ymir yelled, clenching her fists.

"As long as you're in my fucking car, I will call you whatever I fucking feel like." Levi growled.

Farlan glared back at the girls, then at Levi. "I think we're all tired. Let's get some sleep."

Levi huffed. "Fine."

***************************

When Marco woke up the next morning, he woke up not only with a cold, but with a splitting headache. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, waking Jean up.

"Marco? You okay?" Jean asked, sitting up.

"Please...don't talk so loud...." Marco whispered. "My head hurts."

Jean kissed Marco on the head. "Sorry." He said quietly. He took off his jacket and placed it gently over Marco's head, helping block the morning sun from Marco's eyes. "Try to relax. We should be able to find a pharmacy soon."

Marco nodded gently. "Okay...thank you."

Jean smiled, then climbed back into the front seat and started the car, jolting Thomas awake.

Thomas rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Is it morning already?"

"Yup. And it's time ta go. Can't waste daylight." Jean said. "Buckle your seatbelt."

Thomas nodded and clicked his seatbelt into place. "Um....I think there's a pharmacy a little ways away from here...."

"You know this place?"

"Yeah. I used to live here a couple years ago."

"Hm. Cool."

"Yeah....uh, turn he- oh my god...." Thomas trailed off, his eyes widening.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell happened here....?" Jean muttered, slowing the car down.

Corpses were smeared across the street, and there were about ten of the 'zombies' wandering around in jerky movements.

"Uh…did you say turn here?" Jean asked, quietly.

Thomas nodded. "....are you going to run them over.....?"

Jean took a deep breath and began driving forward again. "If I have to."

Marco winced as he heard something crunch sickeningly under the car wheels. He didn't need to even look to know that it was human bones crunching. Great. Now he was feeling nauseous as well.

"It's right there." Thomas said, pointing towards a small Walgreens pharmacy. There were a few cars crashed in the parking lot, but other than that, it seemed empty. Jean pulled into the parking lot, being careful to avoid the mess of cars.

"You stay here with Marco. I'll be right back." Jean said, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

Thomas grabbed Jean's shirt sleeve. "Are you sure? You might need back up."

Jean bit his lip. "No....you need to watch out for Marco."

"Jean. I can look out for myself. I'll stay down low and still."

"....promise?"

Marco chuckled. "I promise."

Jean sighed. He didn't like the idea of leaving Marco alone in potential danger, but he knew that Marco would have even less of a chance if he didn't get medicine. And, to be honest, it would be pretty hard fighting off zombies alone while carrying medicine. So, he decided, hesitantly, that Thomas could come along. "Okay.....I'll be quick. Come on."

Thomas nodded and climbed out of the car. Marco covered his head with the jacket again, and Jean locked the car. And clicked the 'lock' button two extra times just to be sure. As soon as he was decently convinced that Marco would be safe, he headed into the store, cautiously, Thomas following behind.

"So, here's how it goes....I'll get into the medicine section, grab a few things, and you'll cover me. Then, we get the hell out of there. Sound like a plan?"

"Uh...yeah."

Jean peered carefully into the store, looking for any zombies. Once he saw it was clear, he motioned Thomas in, and the boys made it quietly over to the medicine aisle as quietly as possible. As soon as they got there, Jean began grabbing as much medicine off the shelf as he could, wincing every time the packages would crinkle. "Okay. This is all I can get for now. Let's head back....Thomas?"

*************************

"It's LIGHT!!! Let's goooooooo!!!" Eren shouted, jolting everyone awake.

Armin rubbed his eyes. "Eren....it's like six in the morning...."

"There's light outside!! We can sleep more once we find my mom." Eren mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever...." Hannes groaned, starting the car engine. He figured that Eren probably wouldn't shut up until they went, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with his querulous behavior.

Armin rested his head back on Eren's shoulder, falling back asleep almost immediately.

Eren quieted down and rested his head gently on top of Armin's head.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Eren, if you're going to wake us all up, you might as well stay awake too."

"I am staying awake."

"Then why are you leaning on Armin like that?" She said, bitterly.

"I'm just putting my head on his, geez. Don't get salty about it?" Eren said, rolling his eyes.

Mikasa glared at Armin, then turned to look out the window.

Eren huffed, annoyed. He didn't know why Mikasa was being pissy with Armin, but it was really starting to annoy him.

Without meaning to, Eren drifted into a light sleep, only to be jolted awake by the car screeching to a stop minutes later. "Are we here?"

"No. Hate to disappoint you, kid. We're at a gas station." Hannes replied. "Stay in here and don't move. I'll be back in s minute."

"Fine...." Eren pouted, crossing his arms.

Mikasa hit his arm, sharply. "Don't act like that, Eren. You're sixteen, not three."

"I kNOw I'm not t-" Eren started, but stopped, as Armin sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Nnn. Where are we?" Armin asked, looking around, confused, the blanket on his shoulders slipping off.

"We're at a gas station." Eren said, pulling the blanket back up and wrapping it around Armin's shoulders again. Armin smiled shyly at Eren before looking back out the window. ".....Mikasa."

Mikasa looked up at Eren. "Yes, Eren?"

"....why do you keep looking at Armin like that?"

"Like what, Eren? I'm not looking at him or anybody else." She whispered..

Eren looked at her, sceptically. "If you have a problem with something, just say it out loud."

"...fine. I do have a problem. It's annoying how Armin keeps clinging to you. There. I said it." She said, sharply, but still in a whisper.

"He is NOT clinging to me!!!" Eren growled.

"How is THAT NOT clinging to yo-"

"Guys s-" Armin said, putting out a hand to stop his friends from fighting.

"Okaaay kiddos. Let's head out again." Hannes said, opening the door and climbing back into the front seat. He looked back and wrinkled his brow. "You guys good back there?"

"Fine." Eren muttered, crossing his arms and looking away from Mikasa.

"...alright...well. We're only about ten minutes away from your neighborhood. Don't get your hopes up, kid. This area is really empty. It's probably all been evacuated at this point."

"I don't care. I have to make sure my mom is okay."

Hannes sighed and started the car. "Alright."

***********************

"Western side is infected. Bertholdt and I are on the way to the south side."

"Hurry. Zeke is getting impatient."

"Okay. We'll do our best."

"Call me back when you reach South side."

"Will do."

***********************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is the name of one of the songs from the Broadway play, Hamilton ;) I know that Hamilton has nothing to do with this story, but whatevs. Hamilton is great so ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
